


bad romance

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, busqueda google: cual es la oreja gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nunca confíes en un enjambre de homosexuales grasosos en un bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mi hermosa familia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mi+hermosa+familia).



Frank Iero tenía muy buen ojo para tres cosas: los gays, los problemas y los Starbucks. Hay uno a menos de 100 metros? 20 pesos y esta chapita de Quilmes a que Frank lo encuentra.  
Tal vez fue, por esa razón, el destino que lo dejó subirse al bondi equivocado y bajarse en cualquier lado, sin ningún indicio de estar cerca de Plaza de Mayo, a las dos y media de la mañana. 

Él le había preguntado al chofer, señor, me deja en Plaza de Mayo? Pero el señor no tenía cara de haberlo escuchado o de siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, eran las cuatro de la mañana y para ese entonces probablemente hacía horas que el chofer se dedicaba a marcar el mínimo en el aparato de Sube una vez por pasajero, y masticar el sanguchito de miga con olor a rancio que tenía sobre la guantera. Así que ahí estaba Frank, perdido, a oscuras, con cincuenta pesos y su celular encima, caminando por una calle silenciosa sin lograr orientarse, por lo menos, hacia una avenida. 

Frank caminó. No sabe cuánto, no sabe para dónde, pero caminó: una de las ventajas de ser hombre de noche en la ciudad. Estás más tranquilo y por lo menos podés sacar el celular para buscar tu ubicación actual en Google Maps. 

\---------------- 

Gerard no quería quedarse adentro. Si se quedaba adentro, iba a literalmente explotar, se le iba a anular la energía que venía juntando de la última vez que salió hace meses y se iba a convertir en una alfombra por el resto de su vida. Así que, con o sin Mikey, se puso la campera de cuero y salió del departamento, caminando hacia el único bar gay que tenía ubicado en todo el microcentro. 

Era de esperarse que salió en veinte minutos. Pasaban una música de mierda, tres hombres gigantes en musculosa le quisieron ofrecer bebidas de una lata de Schweppes que más que claramente no eran Schweppes, y unos raritos de ropa negra y pelo grasoso le ofrecieron un trío. No, los bares no eran su lugar en el mundo, y mucho menos después de medianoche. Salió, y, ubicándose en las calles gracias a su mapa mental que tenía como puntos focales todos los Starbucks de la zona, caminó hasta el más cercano con la esperanza de encontrarse algún punk copado con un cartel enorme que dijera "ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, NO CONSUMO DROGAS ALUCINÓGENAS, SOY SOLTERO." 

No se esperaba encontrarse, sin embargo, a los grasosos del bar sentados en una esquina y mirándolo desde que entró. 

\---------------- 

El celular de Frank estaba condicionado para que, cada vez que abriese Google Maps, le mostrase la ubicación del Starbucks más cercano, y aparte, su sexto sentido lo guiaba. Terminó en la puerta de una esquinita bastante bien iluminada de dos pisos y puertas de vidrio con carteles de EMPUJE.  
Tiró.

Nadie se dio cuenta, le pareció, menos el chico de la campera de cuero apoyado contra la barra con cara de hadita y nariz perfecta, al que miraban los dos grasosos de la mesa de la esquina. A Frank le latían las venas. Su sexto sentido se confundía. Gays. Café. Y problemas. 

Se pidió su latte de dulce de leche y se sentó en un sillón en el lado opuesto del salón al de los grasosos, mirando a la televisión donde una reportera rubia en un escritorio relataba los puntos más importantes de los avances en el caso Nisman. Trató de concentrarse en la televisión, pero la manera en la que los dos tipos de la esquina miraban al de la barra y se hablaban entre ellos lo alarmaba. Sabía que no tenía que hacer nada, el hombre se podía cuidar sólo, pero el sólo hecho de que era un tipo tan lindo lo hacía mirarlo cada dos minutos para ver si seguía ahí y bien. 

Frank observó mejor a los de la mesa de la esquina. Vestidos enteramente de negro, uno tenía borceguíes que parecían que los hubieran prendido fuego y apagado soplando, y el otro tenía pantalones rotos y usaba, debajo, medias de red. Los dos estaban usando un sólo aro, ambos en la oreja derecha, aunque a uno sólo se le veía, dado a que el otro tenía una cortina de pelo negro y grasoso sobre la cara. Frank se aseguró de googlear correctamente cuál era la oreja del aro gay antes de preocuparse. Se distrajo en su celular leyendo sobre el código de los pañuelos de los bares gay vintage, y para cuando levantó la vista, los dos de negro estaban parados alrededor del niño pixie de la barra, acercándose cada vez más, mientras que el tercero, claramente incómodo, les negaba con la cabeza y trataba de ignorarlos. 

No se podía quedar ahí sentado.

\---------------- 

-Pero si sos precioso, es imposible que estés acá solito, si yo fuera tu novio no te dejaría sólo en la calle tan tarde, con la de gente mala que hay...

Gerard trataba de negar amablemente, pero los grasosos se le acercaban cada vez más de los dos lados. Tenía miedo- era bajito y débil y pálido y no podía ni pegar ni correr, muchísimo menos a las tres de la mañana. Miró a la que atendía el local, pero se había ido a la parte de atrás, probablemente a pegarse una siesta, tomarse un café o aspirar cocaína. Mientras tanto, él estaba atrapado entre dos personas que no parecían haber abandonado el 2004, y olían como si no se bañaran desde entonces. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, cuando sintió un brazo pasándole por la cintura y una voz que no era de ninguno de los dos tipos. 

-Ya terminé con la investigación, amor, si querés volvemos a casa...

Miró para el costado y vio a un tipo bastante petiso con la cara más bonita que había visto en su vida, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice, indicándole que le siguiera el juego y aprovechando que los grasosos se distraían para sacarlo caminando de su encierro. 

-Sí, eh, ya te estaba extrañando, -dijo, pasándole el brazo por el hombo a su mesías gay, y deliberadamente no mirando a la cara a los tipos raros que se quedaron en la barra. Se apresuraron a salir del café, y no se soltaron ni dijeron una palabra hasta que habían hecho un par de cuadras y se aseguraron de que no los seguían. 

El petiso aflojó la mano de la cintura de Gerard y se la extendió. 

-Soy Frank, perdoname si no me incumbía pero esos dos tenían cara de que te iban a meter un cartón de un metro lleno de ácido en el frappuccino. 

Gerard estaba sorprendido pero para bien. Se presentó y le agradeció al homovengador, y siguieron caminando juntos hasta la avenida que Frank había ubicado en el mapa. 

-Usualmente no me pasan estas cosas, pero porque mi hermano tiene buen ojo para los lugares adonde hay que ir y a los que no... No tendría que haber salido solo, soy un pelotudo, mirá si me secuestraban y me metían a una red de narcotrata de blancas y me metían cocaína en el intestino y me mandaban a Japón y me moría por la presión del avión...

-Menos mal que estuve acá, -se río Frank, con una risa contagiosa, y el cuello de la campera dejó ver el tatuaje de su cuello. Los ojos de Gerard se quedaron pegados, con una fascinación a los tatuajes. 

-Te gusta? -dijo Frank al darse cuenta. Y así, naturalmente, se quedaron un rato larguísimo sentados en la fuente de Plaza de Mayo hablando de la vida. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las cinco y empezaba a salir el sol por atrás de las construcciones, y Frank tenía que dormir para laburar, y Gerard no quería preocupar a su hermano, así que intercambiaron números de teléfono y se separaron, y Gerard bajó las escaleras del subte mirando para atrás porque Frank tenía re buen culo con esos pantalones. 

\---------------- 

Llegó a su casa cerca de las cinco y media, calculándose exactamente unas seis horas de sueño, máximo. Se estaba secando de la ducha y lavándose los dientes cuando sonó su celular, y se preocupó al ver el número de Gerard al lado del símbolo de mensaje nuevo- lo habrían encontrado los grasosos? Estaba bien? 

Desbloqueó la pantalla con el codo para no mojarla y leyó el mensaje, despreocupándose y sonriendo como un tarado con espuma de pasta de dientes cayéndosele de la boca cuando leyó el mensaje. 

"Llegaste bien? Yo sí. Encontrémonos cuando quieras a tomar un café que quiero tener un buen recuerdo tuyo en un Sbucks. xoxoG." 

 

\----------------x---------------- 

 

-Gerard, estás? -gritó Frank, entrando por la puerta del departamento y dejando las llaves en el platito de cerámica con la calavera de Misfits grabada. Le respondió una voz desde el balcón, balbuceada como si tuviera un cigarrillo entre los labios y no lo quisiera dejar caer al vacío desde el séptimo piso, -acá estoy. 

Frank cruzó la cocinita con los dos cafés de Starbucks en la mano, pasándole uno a Gerard cuando abrió la puerta del balcón, quien se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo saludó con un beso y una risa, para después pegarle un trago al café y manotear el azúcar de la cocina, y entre risas respondiéndole a su novio,

-Recién después de dos años te aprendés lo que pido en Starbucks?

**Author's Note:**

> no me importa nada


End file.
